


Something I wrote for Vivien 19038432 years ago

by KareziCaptain (rogueofheart)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Karezi - Freeform, KarkatTerezi, Oh I wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofheart/pseuds/KareziCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's literally just Karezi.<br/>That I wrote.<br/>19038432 years ago.<br/>For Vivien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I wrote for Vivien 19038432 years ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostyKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyKitten/gifts).



You had been looking for him everywhere. It's not like he was ever good at hiding, not even whenever he had to. Plus, you weren’t sure if he even was hiding from you. Maybe he had already gone. Maybe you just missed him and he’s leaving now and oh crap you really shouldn’t have let your friendship crumble to whatever this was. Even if you weren’t sure if it was friendship to begin with; you’d never had much of the experience of it.

Slowing your fast-walk to a slow wander, you kicked a nearby door in frustration. Stupid Karkat and his insistence to always be the hero. Stupid Karkat because he wouldn’t let you and Dave just work out already. He had forgotten about you, clearly washed his hands free of Terezi Pyrope so why can’t you just do the same and stop ripping Dave to bits?

You’re not really ripping Dave to bits, though. He doesn’t feel that way, and you don’t either. Of course everybody thinks you do, but you don’t think he would be too surprised if he knew where you were right now. Besides, he’s too preoccupied with his memory bubble thing he’s created. It was pretty neat, but you’ve had enough of memories and new people and bad episodes for a while.

Rounding another corner, you stop suddenly because that sigh coming from the other room sounds oddly familiar and it’s making you uncomfortable and relieved at the same time. Honestly. You’ve spent all this time wandering around and you never even thought to check the roof? Could have done better than that, really. Not your brightest plan there.

Then again you didn’t have too many of those these days.

You began down a hallway, your mind branching off into multiple strands of ways to confront him, whether you yell at him or poke fun at him or embarrass him or just beg him not to go because of all the ridiculous ideas he’s ever had, this is-

“Terezi?”

Out of all the ridiculous ideas you’ve ever had, this probably wasn’t your shining moment.

“I, uh, I-” You’re sputtering, it’s ridiculous really because you’re never confronted directly like this when you’re this close to a falling out. However, what flares up in you surprises you suddenly.

“I’ve been looking for you for ages, Karkat! You could offer a bit of help whenever you storm off like that!” Your voice goes up, suddenly angry. The air in the room shifted and you could tell, you could just tell how shocked he was because this is the most he’s gotten out of you in almost a sweep.

“Wait, what? Help? I wasn’t trying to help you, god dammit.” Karkat sputtered, shaking his head in frustration. Between embarrassed and angry, he made a sound that just made you want to yell at him more.

“Yeah? Just say more than you’ve said to me in months no doubt I don’t ever want to speak to you again. You can’t just run off like that, you idiot!” You continue yelling, your hands gesturing madly and Karkat turns defensive.

“I’m the idiot? Listen I’m sorry if I was too fucking in your business, or whatever. I was trying to be a friend, okay? God would you just calm down?”

“No!”

You know you’re being irrational. The better option would to try and talk to him but neither of you were rational too often with each other, and this is the outcome. You know he’s never seen you like this, and while it bugs you it also pleases you halfheartedly.

“Tell me if you’re going.”

“If I’m going where? If you haven’t noticed, we’re on a fucking meteor. Maybe you haven’t, spending all that time with Stri-”

“Tell me. If you’re going with Meenah.”

There’s a few seconds of silence with unspoken questions battling between the two while they stand face to face in the middle of the hallway, glares holding strong.

“I...what?” He said, surprised and upset and pissed all in two words. As pleased as you were to one-up him in information, you wish you didn’t know so that he didn’t have to sound like that. The pain in his voice was obvious; he wasn’t planning on telling you. And you want to scream at him for that.

“God...I ran into her. After you bolted away, I found her instead of you. She told me.”

The last three words hanging in the air, Karkat runs a hand through his hair almost embarrassed.

“You weren’t supposed to know-”

“I know I wasn’t supposed to know! You know, just one of the few assholes I care about going on a mission where he probably won’t come back? Yeah, like I would actually care if I knew about that or not, what would I miss?” You blurt out sarcastically, strong tone faltering and you turn away so that he can’t see you.

There’s a moment of hesitation before he puts a hand on your shoulder and you flinch, instantly stiffening as he clearly is trying to give some sort of comfort to you. This broken boy, trying to comfort you. Hah. It’s not like you’re all broken to some extent, you suppose.

“I’m not going.” Karkat says quietly, his head downcast and you let those words sink in before even taking into consideration whether to believe them or not. Karkat’s hand is getting warm on your shoulder and his fingers curl tightly when you finally swing your head back towards him tentatively.

Silence. You couldn’t see it, nobody could. But you knew what color it was. Jet black. As black as black can get, and it bothered you.

“I’m not going!” He repeated again, a little more forcefully. The tone of his voice was almost how it used to always be, a little frustrated, a little mad, and a little sad all at the same time. Rarely did he sound happy, but you saved those memories as much as you could.

You nodded once, his words sinking in better the second time. He’s not leaving. He’s not dying. It doesn’t mean that he’s not broken, but it does mean you can try and fix him while fixing yourself. The both of you are responsible for the crumbling that’s happened to your relationship, and the both of you have to be responsible to fix it. Slowly you crush yourself against his chest, wrapping your arms tightly around his small figure and you can feel his surprise and hear the small sound he makes from the sudden movement.

Hesitantly, his arms find their way around yourself and he’s hugging you back as tightly as you’re hugging him and you’re both apologizing. Right now you’re in his arms and you didn’t think you would ever be again.

“Oh thank god.”

**Author's Note:**

> welc vivine


End file.
